Kabuto Z
by ag3901
Summary: This story is an alternate take on both these universes as Ken is Kabuto and is in search of his missing father. The girls lose their power but as the series progresses they regain them. See who becomes a Rider in this amalgam series
1. Awakening

**This Story is a combination of Powerpuff Girls Z and Kamen Rider Kabuto so enjoy this new take on these series.**

My name is Ken Utonium, a year ago my father Professor Utonium was testing this substance. In an accident other ingredients changed the substance from Chemical X to Chemical Z.

Me and my father were part of an organization called Zect. This organization was established to monitor and protect Earth from any extraterrestrial threats. Me and my father saw an asteroid coming towards Earth. To avoid panicking the population we took it upon ourselves to destroy the asteroid.

I thought of using a big Ray Gun fueled with Chemical Z but my father was against it. He though it was to dangerous to use the chemical without testing, but I didn't listen and fired the ray at the asteroid. It did destroy the asteroid but the ray split into different rays.

Three that were white and the others were black. Three girls Momoko Akazutsumi, Miyako Gotikuji, and Kaoru Matsubara were hit by the white light rays and became the Powerpuff Girls Z. Momoko became Hyper Blossom, Miyako became Rolling Bubbles, and Kaoru became Powered Buttercup.

The dark rays created the villains Mojo JoJo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Seduca, Princess Morbucks, the Amoeba Boys, Gang Green Gang, and turned Miyako's boyfriend Takaki into a lion like monster.

Other villains would arise with the creation of the Rowdyruff Boys and the return of the being Him. Thankfully these girls had a strong sense of justice and would always stop the villains.

After the battle with Him, we all continued life as is. Miyako's boyfriend legs were fixed and could finally walk around. The villains became less evil and decided to help society. But everything changed when Zect contacted us about a fragment of the asteroid they found.

After my father tested on the rock he found a slew of energy that moved at an amazing speed. He then began a project to harness said energy. He said this was stronger than Chemical Z. Then a week after that, murders were reported all over New Townsville.

Reports came in of these bug creatures that when looking at them you would already be dead. Reports also said that they became their victims meaning they could shape shift into anyone. Zect called these creatures Worms. My father completed work on this news device of his. But unfortunately he just vanished, and worse was the traces of Worms at his lab. They most likely kidnapped him for his research or to hault his research.

Where ever he is I will find him.

(Insert Opening-Next Level)

In an abandoned building Worms appeared to harass some thugs. Black troopers with helmets that had huge compound eyes like a bug appeared. They fired at the Worms with their arms guns but this only damage them a little. One of the Worms molted like a bug and gained a new form. It then moved at a speed so fast it couldn't be tracked. Zect troopers were starting to get killed, they evacuated the thugs and got away into a van with an invisibility cloak. The Worms escaped into the city.

"Father where are you, I could really use your help right now." Ken was fixed on finding his father but he did still attend school and lived at Momoko's while looking for his father. Her family accepted Ken like if he was their child.

The three were concerned for Ken. "Ken are you okay, I know its been tough with the Professor going missing", Miyako said in a comforting voice. "Little buddy just know where here for you", said Kaoru. "Thanks everyone but I like to take this at my own pace." "You're family to us Ken and we will always have your back", said Momoko.

The Worms were caught on the News as we were eating dinner, the girls transformed and flew of to fight the Worms. A minute after they left Ken got an anonymous call, he knew it was Zect Director's number.

"Ken I'm afraid you're friends won't stand a chance against the Worms. They watched your friends for a while now and already mutated to absorb their energy, we need your father's research." "But Director I don't know where it is. The data was lost after he disappeared." The Director added, "Look we know the Worms came from that asteroid. They use that energy to molt and boost their speed. Your father cracked the code on that energy and now we need that data."

Thinking of something Ken was reminded of the lab at his old house. "I'll check the old lab to see if there's anything there." With that they hung up both their phones. Ken was riding a Zect motorcycle to his old lab. He hurried as he knew the girls were in danger.

As the girls were fighting the Worms they slowly started draining their energy. "Hey I feel funny", said Kaoru. The energy helped another Worm molt faster due to the extra energy. Using their speed they managed to defeat their Powerpuff Girls and drain the last of their energy, the girls lost their powers. "This is not good", said Momoko.

At his old house Ken looked around the abandoned lab. "Man it's all been destroyed." Ken then stepped on the remains of a robotic dog, "Oh Poochi, I will get the Worm who did this to you." He opened up the old computer and searched for the data. When he found the files it mentioned something that his father was working on. "What is this, father was secretly working on something else." It utilized the energy found in the asteroid and harness it's power to go at great speed. This was named the Masked Rider System.

"Got it",pulling the data into a usb stick the light from the computer shined off something in a locker. It was a silver belt with a device that looked like a red kabuto beetle. "Is this the Masked Rider System." Ken made his way out of his old house and into the city. "One day everything will be back to the way it was."

He saw on the display window of a television store that the girls were captured by the Worms while being pursued by the Police. The Worms stoped at a warehouse losing the cops, they proceed by closing all entry ways, they were about to kill the girls when Ken came out and threw a garbage can lid at them.

"Ken what are you doing you're going to get yourself killed", Momoko said in fear of Ken. "I can't run, I've always had to been saved by you girls. Now is the time I return the favor." He pulled the out belt and Zecter which he named after the organization. He wrapped the belt around his waist and stated to himself, "For the sake of my father, friends, and the Earth you will be destroyed.

**"Henshin", **he slotted the Zecter into the belt sideways and it shouted the world Henshin like Ken only in a deeper robotic sounding voice. Hexagonal particles surrounded Ken forming a suit that was bulky, black, silver, and red. "Kamen Rider Kabuto."

Ken begins to fight the unmolted Worms. They try everything to attack him but he always dodges them and punches right back as if he knew when they were going to attack. When they were knocked back to back Kabuto punched straight through them causing a small explosion.

The evolved Worms came back and started attacking Kabuto. For seconds he couldn't attack them because they were to fast. He then grabbed the horn of the Zecter. "**Cast Off." **The Zecter's horn was flipped and the hard armor ejected off the suit revealing some more red. A horn assembly flipped over the blue visor making it look like a bugs compound eyes. The horn it self looked like a kabuto beetle's horn,** CHANGE BEETLE.**

(Insert Song- Full Force)

**"Clock Up", **Kabuto shouted. The belt would repeat that word as everything around Kabuto began to slow down.

Now on even footing with the evolved Worms he started repeating the process of dodging the Worms attack's and retaliating with his own. After the Worms were exhausted they lunged at him only for Kabuto to start preparing for something.

"**1 ****2 3 Rider Kick" **the belt outputted as Kabuto pushed three buttons and flipped the Zecter's horn. Electricity surged to his right leg as he round house kicked the evolved Worms and caused them to explode.

(End of Song)

He took off the belt and reverted back into Ken. "Ken where did you get that thing" Miyako asked in confusion. "This is the last thing my father worked on, with this I finally might have a chance of finding him and put a stop to the Worms." Ken freed the girls and walked out into the city.

An our later Ken went to Zect's base to show the data he got. The Director was astonished, "Exellent with this research we will finally be able to defeat the Worms." Ken said to the Director, "Here is to saving the world". They both shaked hands.

End of Episode

**Hope you enjoyed **


	2. Defense

**After a long wait heres part 2**

**Ep 2 Defense**

"Mr. Utonium I called you back on what the current situation is with the Worms. Given how some were able to absorb the Z chemical from your friends it's most likely that they'll target the former villains next."

" You wouldn't be wrong Director, if the worms were able to use the Z chemical to boost their Clock Up it would be very major disadvantage. I already started to try reconstruction of the Z chemical for the Powerpuff Girls but since I haven't actually scene my father work on the substance, reconstruction is going to be near impossible."

"On a positive note, at least the Zecter you gave me will be key to construction of more Zecter's so that we can have more riders."

"Well if I keep sitting here then the Worms will have a step up on us, I'll get back to you when I've gotten all the former villains to a safe house and when there's major progress on restoring the girls."

Ken left the room

"I'm sure you will

(Insert Opening Theme- Next Level)

Back at Momoko's house Ken continues the reconstruction with little success, "AHHH COOOME OOOONNNN", yelled Ken in frustration.

The girls along with Momoko's little sister watched as Ken worked himself to the bone.

Momoko walked in, "Hey Ken it's okay just take a break, Your the hero now okay."

"But they took something from you, I want to restore what you girls lost."

"What we've lost or what you lost."

Ken paused and thought to himself

"Look Ken it does suck that we lost our powers, but now you have that "Bug Belt" to transform like we did", Kaoru was really acting more mature.

"Please don't push yourself to hard Ken, we all care for you", said Sweet Miyako.

"Thanks girls, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Just then a beap was emitting, the watch Ken has is able to sense clock up energy from long distances, this meant the Worms were on the move.

We cut to the house of Mojo Jojo sitting on a couch with nothing to do.

"Life's been boring without the Powerpuff Girls wanting to stop me, after many defeats I just wanted to quit but it just lead to a great state of nothingness. I wish something were to happen."

If on que a number of un-evolved Worms stormed his house with Mojo using his monkey agility he had kept from his zoo years.

"NOT THAT KIND OF SOMETHING MOJO."

They chased Mojo through an ally until he got cornered at a dead end.

Then from behind the Worms the Kabuto Zecter attacked the worms as Ken ran to Mojo and helped him with escape.

"Your Untonium's child, I don't need from the likes of you."

"Look Mojo I know we're still not on the best of terms but those things are after the Chemical Z still in your body. They already got the girls and I imagine that you would not want to go back to being simple minded monkey."

Hearing what the boy said he then agreed to the aid.

"What about a place for me to hide", said Mojo.

"Don't worry I got it all covered but first."

The worms managed to catch up.

"Oh yeah and what will a normal boy like you hope to achieve by fighting these things", said Mojo

Then the Kabuto Zecter flew into Ken's hand and revealed his belt.

"I'm no normal boy Mojo, I am a Utonium and...A KAMEN RIDER... **HENSHIN**!"

**HENSHIN",**said the belt in a robotic voice

Ken then assumes his armored form

"What is this", said a confused Mojo

(Insert Theme-Full Force)

Kabuto begins his battle with the Worms

Like before he has great reflexes in dodging and parrying the attacks

Though now he has to keep guard of Mojo Jojo as the Worms try desperately to steal his Chemical Z to improve their evolution.

The battle rises as two of the surviving Worms molt and begin using clock up energy

"**CHANGE BEETLE**", Kabuto then assumed Rider form and initiated his Clock Up

Kabuto engaged one as the other chased Mojo. Kabuto tried to get to Mojo's aid but the one he was fighting was trying to stall him so the other wouldn't have any resistance.

Kabuto needed to defeat his opposition quickly and parried the Worms attacks until he got an opening to initiate his Rider Kick.

With one down he called his Motorcycle that was given to him by Zect to travel places easier.

Mojo ran into a common city square where people were watching him get chased by the Worm and it managed to latch onto him.

But not a moment to soon Kabuto came in riding on his motorcycle and jumped into the air punching the Worm and assuming a stance.

"Took you long enough", said Mojo

Kabuto then began his battle as people caught a glimps of the fight before both ended up using clock up to phase into their speed up time. Kabuto continues to flawlessly dodge and parry which climaxes with him punching the Worm out of clock up and began to ready another Rider Kick

"** 1,2,3...RIDER KICK"**

Kabuto destroys the Worm as people caught the spectacle on their smartphones.

Kabuto then rides off with Mojo on the back of the motorcycle.

We cut to a news channel, "In recent news a new hero has publicly made his debut, people from Downtown New Townsville caught the fight of the new hero with a creature that matches descriptions of the murders from the deceased people cases. It also appears this new hero saved retired villain Mojo Jojo from this creature clutches. What horrors are out there to easily overpower such well know villains. As along as we have this "Kamen Rider"well know he or she is out there protecting us", the segment ends.

We cut to a secret Zect bunker where many rooms have been placed to accommodate the other former villains. Mojo is in a room similar to the one in his house.

At Momoko's house they finished watching the news section.

"Wow that Kamen Rider is cool", said Momoko's little sister.

"You're doing great Ken", Momoko whispered

Ken just nodded on his rise to becoming a hero.

Back at Zect something was happening, the director got a call from the lab.

"Director one of the Zecter that was built has escaped."

"Which one"

"TheBee Zecter"

"Leave it"

"But sir.."

"The Zecter has a mind of it's own it's probably searching for a user, when it connects well make sure to send in our special Zect Soldier group to help their new captain."

At night TheBee Zecter saw a particular strong person and went into their pockets.

"It's been rough since we disbanded but I Brick of the Rowdyruff Boys will show people he can make it on his own."

Brick puts his hands in his pockets and feels something, he pulls out TheBee Zecter

"Where did this come from."

**End of Episode **


	3. Protect Morbucks, Rise of The Bee

**Here is the new episode **

Episode 3: Protect Morbucks, Rise of the Bee

"So far my attempts to restore the girls powers have been flukes."

Ken was pondering to himself walking in a local neighborhood.

"AAAHHHH", Ken heard screaming. It sounded like an old man.

When he found the source of the screaming which was located in an alleyway, he saw three delinquents beating up the old man.

"Hey leave that man alone!", said Ken.

"Bud out pip squeak this old crone didn't give us the mullah we deserve".

"YEAH DESERVE", said his two lackeys.

"Really you must lack intelligence if you're to find money like that."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT US!"

"Clearly you're dumber than I realize."

"That's it boys let's thrash him!"

"YEAH THRASH HIM!"

But thanks to Ken's fight as Kabuto he dodged and counter attacked their hits. One he flipped into a trash bin, and when another grabbed him from behind he elbowed him in the gut.

"I hope you all learned not to pick on people."

Bruised the delinquents surrender.

"WE PROMISE NOT HURT ANYMORE AGAIN, COME ON GUYS LETS GET OUT OF HERE!"

"WAIT FOR US!"

"Thank you young one, those hooligans were much of a pain."

"No problem, just know that there are other youths out there who are compassionate to others."

"Yes it's those people who will make the world a better place."

"I got to get somewhere, make sure you stay safe."

As Ken walks away the old man pondered something.

"That boy he looks familiar?"

[Insert Opening-Next Level]

Back at Zect HQ, they pondered who the next victim could be.

"My common sense tells me that Princess Morbucks is the next likely target."

"Yes young Ken, Princess Morbucks is always one to show of in public seeing how she's one of the richest people in New Townsville and will always brag about her fame not mention her Chemical Z powers."

"But knowing her, she won't take anyone who she considers lower or higher than her as a personal bodyguard."

"Yes it will be trickier than with Mojo Jojo, but with that aside hows the reconstruction coming."

"Still no progress, but I heard that a new Zecter escaped."

"Zecters have minds of their own, they choose who their masters are. The Bee Zecter is probably searching for someone who's head strong."

We cut to a cardboard box shed as we see former Rowdyruff Boy member Brick interacting with the Bee Zecter.

"Wow you're one amazing companion Stingy."

The day the two meet they formed a friendly bond.

"You know before I met you I was alone, my "father" is a dead beat and my brothers abandoned me to go do something else. But with you Stingy, I feel like were best buddies looking out for each other."

But as Brick was talking he heard what seemed to be a metal clank.

A bunch of hoodlum gang members were breaking into a local pawn shop. Because this was an impoverished part of town the owner couldn't afford high security.

"Man that ain't right, I wish there was something I could do", Bricks determination to want to stop the robbers activated the Bee Zecter's material rearranger from it's compound eyes to give Brick a bracelet.

"What's with the bracelet Stingy?"

The Bee Zecter then landed on top of the bracelet and seemed to lock into place. Then a familiar hexagonal pattern materialized around Brick as he's shocked by his transformation.

"We struck gold boys."

"HEY YOU, TO LAZY TO GET A JOB!"

We turn to see a figure of sorts, since it was the dead of night and lights were off or damaged, only the natural moon light shined on the figure to see it had a body similar to armored Kabuto.

"Huh... What's with the get up, that is if I could see it."

"It must take bad life choices for you to be stealing from poor people and right in the dead of night as well, pretty cowardly if I do say so myself."

"You calling us pathetic!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying punk."

"THATS IT BOYS THRASH HIM."

The thugs tried to hit the figure but it just kept blocking and punching them back while he stances like a boxer making quick painful jabs.

The thugs were beat to a pulp.

"Thanks Stingy, with you were an unstoppable duo", Brick said to his new friend.

A day later Princess Morbucks was shopping at the mall, a few people gave her looks here and there but ignored it because she like Mojo was a bit reformed though her attitude towards people and her servants was still bossy.

She the wind caused a coupon to fly out of the basket, she tried to catch it but it kept going up and down as the wind kept it airborne.

Then a boy with blond hair jumped up and caught it for her.

"I think you dropped this."

"Foolish boy do you know who I am, I'm the beautiful Princess Morbucks."

"Yes I know, and you are very beautiful your majesty."

Morbucks was taken back a bit by what the boy said.

"Hm finally someone thinks I'm beautiful but don't think flattering will get you to be friends with a high class like me."

"I don't do it for flattery, I do it for my compassion towards others."

The boy starts to walk away.

"Wait, tell me your name so that I can remember the one who called me beautiful."

"It's Takaki and just remember kindness and compassion can pull you along way."

"Hm... That boy is something else."

At Momoko's house, Ken was still finding ways to try to find a way to restore the girls powers.

"Don't give up I can do this", said Ken.

Then there was a ring at the door.

"TAKAKI YOUR BACK", said an elated Miyako.

She hugged him in a tight grasp, he then hugged back.

"It's great to see you my shining bubble".

Momoko, Kaoru, and Ken feel good watching this touching scene.

"I came back because I heard that the Powerpuff Girls disappeared, I knew in my heart that I needed to see if you were okay."

"Were fine Takaki, we just lost our powers", said Miyako.

"But how?"

"I can give you explanation Takaki, but I hope you like long stories", Ken gave Takaki the exposition of what's happened.

"So your this Kamen Rider and you also saying that these "Worms" are here to take over the world. Wait if Princess Morbucks is in danger then someone must learn look out for her."

"I would, but she won't except me."

"Then let me do it", said a determined Takaki.

Everyone else was shocked by what he said.

"You would really help her!", said Kaoru.

"Look she maybe stubborn and is also a former villain. But from what I've seen, her path of redemption still has the potential to grow and I'm not letting any aliens rob that of her. Kindness and Compassion can push people along way."

"Okay Takaki I won't stop you from helping Morbucks, but I'll be watching both of you from afar as back up."

"Thank you my friend."

The next day the plan is put in motion.

Princess Morbucks was shopping. Takaki meet with her and told her of the threat.

"Look blondie I don't need you're protection, plus I have a security force working for me."

"Please Princess Morbucks, these Worms are not to be taken lightly. Did you see what they did Mojo."

"Mojo Jojo is a stupid monkey, I'm more elegant and radiant than he is."

Ken watched from afar like he said.

"This is not going to well", said Ken.

Elsewhere in a black van.

"Explain to me why were not helping Kabuto, said a Shadow.

"Our orders are to help our new commander should they arrive, I just hope that Kabuto and his friend can keep her safe", said the second in-command.

Then an explosion was triggered a few miles away.

"What another crime", said Ken.

"Takaki I need to get to a crime in progress watch Morbucks for me", he said through a communicator.

"Got it", he replied.

When Kabuto got their in his armored form he saw that the Worms were absorbing electrical currents into their bodies, this also caused them to discharge the electronics.

"Dang it, they've now learned how to convert electricity into Clock Up Energy, but this won't stop me.

He then proceeded to battle them.

Back with Takaki and Morbucks.

"Please Princess, I'm legitimately worried for your well being. Can't you just for once open you're heart to kindness."

Princess Morbucks stood silent for a minute.

"I've tried to make friends but people have always used me to get my wealth, so I can never trust anyone to be my friends. Human beings are power and wealth driven scoundrels who take advantage of weaklings to be the best."

"But that's because you never leave the mansion unless it was to get at the Powerpuff Girls. I know I can't understand how you were raised by your parents, but they've done a terrible thing in cooping you in that mansion and distancing yourself from a world that does have flaws but also has great wonders."

She pauses once more but the sensor that Takaki was given goes off.

"Their here!"

The Worms arrive in human form and surround them. Clock up energy is unleashed as Takaki is scene standing still. In a flash Princess Morbucks is taken. Thankfully before their Clock Up Takaki shot a tracker on one of them showing that they found refuge in the park.

Takaki then tells Ken what happened.

"A distraction, they tried to get me away from the others."

Then the Worms Kabuto fought began to molt.

"Just hang in there my friend, **CAST OFF!**"

"**CAST OFF**"

Assuming Rider Form Kabuto and the evolved Worms begin to Clock Up.

Princess Morbucks was being drained of Chemical Z by the Worms.

They were located in a spot covered by foliage, perfect for a sneaky energy consumption.

"Heeelp...Meeee!", she pleaded.

Then energy shots were fired.

Kabuto gave Takaki a special gun to fight Worms from the Zect Organization.

He then grabbed Morbucks hand and proceeded to run back into the main walkway.

They arrived at the playground area, people instantly recognized Morbucks and wondered why she was with Takaki.

Brick was watching from the food station when he saw the Worms come out.

Using Clock Up the Worms rallied all the children in the surrounding area and proceed to hold them for ransom.

"If you don't give us the girl, these young one will serve as an alternative food source."

"What do I do, either save the Princess or the children", Takaki was put in a tough position.

"Okay I'll do it", said Morbucks.

"No you can't", Takaki argued.

"You said it yourself blondie, kindness and compassion can push you along way, with the things I did in the past this is the least I can do."

She walks over to the group and they proceed to absorb her.

This is all being captured on the news by a cameraman who just happened to be in the area.

People watching are in shock of the noble sacrifice that this former villain made.

The girls are watching.

"Oh Takaki, I hope that you feeling well", said Miyako.

"I'm actually worried about Morbucks for once", said Kaoru.

Kabuto saw the news from a electronic store display window.

"I have to hurry," said Kabuto.

"Sir they need our help", said another Shadow.

"Keep waiting gentlemen, I have a feeling our new commander will be coming very soon."

Then out of no where a rock was thrown at the one of the Worms.

It was Brick of the Rowdyruff Boys standing on top of the playground.

"Hey, holding kids hostage and ganging up on a girl is pretty dirty if I say so myself", he joked.

"Brick of the Rowdyruff Boys what's he doing here", said Takaki.

"Now I'll show you my wrath", he the pulls back his sleeve revealing his bracelet then pulls out The Bee Zecter.

"Okay Stingy this is the real one, **HENSHIN!**"

"**HENSHIN.**"

[INSERT THEME-Full Force]

Brick then is surrounded by the hexagonal pattern as he is transformed into Kamen Rider The Bee Armored Form.

"What Brick is another Rider", Takaki was confused.

The Girls, Morbucks, the children, and the people were all in shock.

Kabuto was watching while fighting the other Worms.

"Why of all people would it chose him."

The Shadows then proceed to arrive at the location behind some foliage.

"Until he needs help with Clocking Up we still need to wait", said the Shadow Second-In Command.

The Bee then proceeds to fight the unevoled Worms as he fights similar to how boxers do.

Everyone is watching the spectacle amazed at his abilities.

After he destroys the unevoled Worms the evolved leader begins to fight.

Using his Clock Up he easily pumbles The Bee as he is not aware of his Clock Up and only sees him appearing and disappearing.

That's when the Shadows come out and proceed to shoot at the evolved Worm to give them time.

"Who are you guys?", said Brick.

"No time to explain, if you want to fight that on an even level, flip your Zecter's wings."

"You mean Stingy?", he then proceeded to do as said and flipped the wings which transformed him into rider form.

"Whoa, now what?", just then the Worm got through the Shadows.

"Press the button in the center", said the Secondary-In Command.

Just as the Worm used Clock Up, The Bee activates his and proceeds to punch the Worm out of it.

Then they battle in the playground and every time the Worm gets hit they leave Clock Up, making it appear like frames of animation going through motion.

The battle takes them to the center fountain where all the bystanders watch The Bee punch the Worm into the air.

He then jumpes up and starts his finisher, he then proceeds to fall straight towards the Worm punching it with The Bee Zecter stinger poising it as they both start falling fast to the ground.

Once they impact the ground, the Worm explodes and The Bee stands victorious in the fire.

People cheer as the Shadows circle around their commander and use a smoke bomb to escape into their van and drive away.

[End of INSERT THEME]

"With our inside cameraman capturing the footage of this new Kamen Rider that people have called The Bee, now it makes us wonder if him and his soldiers are allies to the other red rider people have now called Kabuto, This is it for New Townsville News."

"How's she doing Ken", said Takaki.

"She lost a lot of Z Energy, but luckily she still has enough to keep her powers, though they have been nerfed", said Ken.

The two had a little talk.

"You okay Princess."

"Thanks to you, I may not be as powerful anymore, but I'm great full for you sticking up for me."

Then Sapphire came into the room.

"Hello my darling Sapphire, I missed you all day."

She then proceeds to snuggle with her cat in the special bunker.

Ken than properly introduces Takaki to Zect.

"Were lucky to have you as our look out Takaki", said the Zect Director.

"Anytime, I'm always willing to help those in need."

"You and Me I'm sure we'll make a great team, So what about Brick."

"Unfortunately he declined our offer to join us."

"Hmmm, I hope he doesn't do anything brash given how he just up and showed his identity to the city", said Ken.

Later the Shadows were bummed that their commander didn't join.

"Don't worry gentlemen, I'm sure he'll come around sooner or later."

Back in an alleyway.

"I don't know Stingy, working for someone I don't know doesn't exactly vibe with me you know, but you and me are still an amazing duo."

"We'll make all those Worms cry and go back to their mommies, if they have any?

**The end.**


End file.
